


Fear

by christinawithav



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: Years in the future Jace and Clary are expecting their first child but Jace has fears due to his time with Valentine.





	

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

 

AN: Just an idea that's been in my head for a while, first time I've ever wrote for this pairing. Unbeated.

***

Clary sighed in relief as she got into bed and was able to get off her feet, at five months pregnant, her body was undergoing a lot of changes and mobility was slowly becoming awkward.

 

Jace, her husband of seven years was already asleep and Clary was ready to join him.

 

She closed her eyes and that was all she remembered until she was jolted awake by terrifying moaning.

 

"No, no, I will never be a monster."

 

Clary looked at Jace and saw the look on his face in the moonlight, He was terrified.

 

Clary turned on the light and sighed, it had been ten years since that terrible time when Jace had left with Valentine to save all of them.

 

Three months would pass before they'd been able to rescue him and ever since then they'd been trying to undo the damage Valentine had inflicted.

 

Jace had had too many nightmares to count, when he got in this state, Clary had learned the best thing to do was let it run its course and let him wake up on his own.

 

He had been doing so well until they'd found out she was having a boy, then the nightmares had returned with a vengeance.

 

Clary was glad she and Jace had been the ones to kill Valentine a year after Jace had been rescued, two years later they had married.

 

She was brought back to the present by Jace crying out and bolting upright.

 

Clary knew not to go near until his eyes lost that wild look of not knowing where he was.

 

Soon Jace returned to normal, "Clary?"

 

She sat next to him, "I'm here sweetheart."

 

"I dreamed I got angry, I don't know why and I hurt both of you."

 

Clary embraced Jace, "You're not a monster, you're a better man than that creature, and we will break his cycle."

 

She felt Jace cry silently and let him, soon his tears were spent.

 

"You've already proven you're great with children, Jace," Alec, Jace's parabatai had a two year old, and six year old, both were boys who adored their uncle Jace.

 

Jace looked at her, "I want you to make a promise, the moment I show to be dangerous you take him and don't look back."

 

Clary nodded, "I promise."

 

Satisfied Jace lay back down and Clary followed, but she didn't fall asleep.

 

After she was sure Jace was sound asleep she dialed Magnus.

 

"This had better be good it's three in..." Clary interrupted Magnus.

 

"I'm sorry Magnus, can I please talk to Alec?"

 

"Sure thing, Biscuit," Magnus's nick name made her smile and after the conversation she had she needed one.

 

"Clary, what's wrong?" Alec's concerned voice came.

 

Clary told him and Alec sighed in sympathy, "I'll come over later on."

 

"You're the best," Clary said in relief and hung up the phone.

 

She lay back down and soon fell into a restless sleep.


End file.
